


The Wall Between Us

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ladynoir July day 1, give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 15





	The Wall Between Us

Ladybug POV

It was a quiet night, and for that, I enjoyed it. The night air was crisp and clean every time I swung upwards. I have been swinging for the past hour for patrol, and I am going to take a little break. It was supposed to be my patrol day because Chat slipped up saying he was getting behind in his studies. I am also behind with commissions; however, I can put those on the back burner. Homework is another story, though. 

Chat had also let it slip that his father is very strict whenever he complains about how difficult it is to sometimes arrive at akuma fights. Sometimes, I just want to reveal our identities and smack his father senselessly because he is an assjack in my book. 

I was starting to swing towards one of my favorite districts due to the number of flowers in their community garden when I heard some sniffles. I landed on the rooftop with a dull thump. 

“Hello? Who is out here?” I loudly asked. 

“L-ladybug?” I recognized that voice. 

“Kitty?” I asked hesitantly. 

“H-hey, m’lady. Fancy seeing you here,” Chat’s voice was quiet and morose. 

I was trying to find Chat, but I couldn’t see him. 

“Where are you, kitty?” I softly asked. 

“I’m afraid I am on the other side of the garden,” He responded mirthlessly. 

The other side of the garden? That has a wall about twenty feet tall and forty feet wide to keep people who don’t have key cards out. 

“You’re in the gardens?” I asked, surprised as he chuckled bitterly. 

“Yea, I have been for a while now.”

“What happened to catching up with your studies, chaton?” I questioned, confused. 

“I tried to complete it, but-” He quickly stopped and it was silent. 

“Chat?” 

“Sorry, I was about to reveal something about my civilian life.” 

Even though I couldn’t see my kitty, I could tell he was in pain. 

“Kitty, it’s okay. I mean, no identity reveals or anything, but if it is hurting you, then I wouldn’t mind listening,” I walked towards the community garden and spotted the black cat.

“Could you stay on the opposite side of the wall, please?” He asked suddenly. 

“Why- I mean, yea.” I quickly jumped down and was now standing on the opposite side of where he was standing. The only thing separating us is this wall now. 

“It makes it easier for me to tell you, sorry,” he apologized and I frowned, concerned. 

“You know I will always be there for you. You, also, can tell me anything you need to say to my face. I want to be there for you as much as I can as your partner and friend.” I placed my hand on the wall knowing he couldn’t see it. But, some part of my mind said he was placing his hand where mine was. 

“I know, m’lady. Thank you,” His voice was barely above a whisper, but I still heard it. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” I soothingly inquired. 

“My- my father. He-he came into my room, and it was a mess. An epic catastrophic mess!” His voice was slightly hysteric but he continued on, “His first words entering my room was ‘I’m disappointed, insert civilian name’ and I stood there. He continued on how I was supposed to be better than this. How I am failing to live up to the family name when I am just slacking off. I’m sick of it! I mean, he acts like I am this failure in his life and greatest mistake. Sometimes, I just want to escape, LB. I just want to be free from all of this. I know I shouldn’t be complaining because other kids are less fortunate than me. But, I can’t help but want to-” He let out an infuriating growl, and I heard a thunk from the other side. 

“Chat, you have every right to be upset. You are not a failure. Hell, you protect Paris daily! It surely would have fallen to ruin if you weren’t here protecting it with me,” I reassure him thinking that would be enough. How I was sorely mistaken. 

“Ladybug,” His voice was quiet and lifeless. 

“Do you truly need me, or do you say this because you know that I am someone that was chosen to be an extra help?” 

I gasped at his words, and I was about to quickly rebuttal against him when he continued on. 

“Ladybug, you came up with every plan to defeat the akumas. The only reason you need me is for my destructive power or a distraction. Anything else, I am useless in. Paris criticizes me saying that you would be better off without me. Some of them aren’t wrong.” His speech was filled with passion but sorrow as well. 

“Look at what we have been through, and if you could tell me straight in the face that I’m needed, then I will stay. However, if what I suspect is true, then I think it’s time for the black cat mantle to be passed on.” 

I hooked my yo-yo on the roof top’s structure behind me and pulled. I quickly disconnect to get over the wall. I land in front of Chat Noir and clutch his face with my fingers. 

“Every day, I come to an akuma battle, and every day, I know that as long as I have you with me, by my side, that everything will be alright. I know that you will help me to the very end. I might not do this often, but I want you to know that you were meant to be my partner. I know that I need you by my side, but if you feel like you-” I take a breath to steady my voice that was cracking too much. “If you f-feel that you need to r-r-resign” I struggled to say the word, “I-I will a-accept that. No one wants this life. I will not force you to stay in it.” I was starting to cry, but I managed to get the words out. 

His hand cupped my cheek, and his thumb wiped away one of the stray tears. 

“My lady, I will always be there for you,” He gently pressed his forehead against mine, and we both closed our eyes basking in each other’s presence. 

“Chat? I-” He kissed my forehead and took two steps back quickly. He smiled at me but it wasn’t like the ones he normally does. 

“I know, m’lady. I love you,” With that, he was gone, and I was left alone. 

This wall between us, I hate it so much. I hate it that I can’t comfort you. I hate that I can never be with you when you truly need me. I hate being Ladybug the hero when I only wish I could be your friend. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered before leaving the spot as well. 

That was the last time I ever saw Chat Noir. And, the beginning of Python. 


End file.
